


Философы

by fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020), Marchela24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Epigram, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marchela24/pseuds/Marchela24
Summary: Форма: эпиграммы, 11 шт.Примечание/Предупреждения: Бездуховное отношение к философам и философии
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Философы

* * *  
Воздав все почести науке,  
Усталый Кант упал в кровать.  
В бессильи простирая руки  
Он умолял: «Не кантовать!»

* * *  
Был увлечен водою Фалес,  
Искал начало всех начал.  
Меж тем его исправно фаллос  
Все той же жидкостью журчал.

* * *  
Зенон был спорщиком от бога  
Он говорил: «Вот мой завет —  
Не собирайтесь зря в дорогу,  
Ведь в ней конца и края нет».

* * *  
Сократ себя познать пытался,  
Он в том потратил массу сил.  
Но от народа оторвался  
И срок свой ядом сократил.

* * *  
Платон в гробу клянет Россию,  
На фуры там ввели налог.*  
Такой затеи в государстве  
Он точно б выдумать не смог.

* * *  
Стал Августин блаженным малость,  
И понял: в дамах спасу нет.  
Вот потому нашел под старость  
Он в Граде божием ответ.

* * *  
О Призраках поведал миру,  
За взятки срок грозил большой.  
Но свел лорд Бэкона в могилу  
Труп хладный куры роковой.

* * *  
Был Энгельс Марксом очарован,  
А тот все классовой борьбой.  
Так диалектику природы  
Пришлось развить с самим собой.

* * *  
Известный скептик был Спиноза  
И в чудеса не верил он.  
Что даже миф про ДедМороза  
Им был бы в миг разоблачен.

* * *  
«Анархия есть мать порядка», —  
Прудона мысль была простой.  
И подхватили тезис яркий  
Бердяев, Ганди и Толстой.

* * *  
Сунь Цзы — китайский типа гуру.  
Как бить врага поведал всем.  
Развил военную культуру,  
Не пощадив при том гарем.

_________________

* — «Платон» — российская система взимания платы с грузовиков, имеющих разрешённую максимальную массу свыше 12 тонн. Название «Платон» является сокращением от словосочетания «плата за тонны».


End file.
